


We Always Hurt The One's We Love.

by WhenOopsMetHi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe- High School, Blowjobs, Derek is a bit of a manipulative douche, Derek is a sadistic lil shit but Stiles is his saving grace, Fluff and Angst, Hale Family Feels, Jealousy, Laura&Cora&Stiles Brotp, M/M, Pining Stiles, Possessiveness, Stiles is a little bit of a bamf, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Drinking, but acts like a shy fucker around derek, high school shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenOopsMetHi/pseuds/WhenOopsMetHi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't hate easily, he tolerates his dad mucking up his coffee every single morning, he doesn't comment when Erica and Scott took the Jeep on a joy ride and scratched the paint job, he didn't even glare at the doctor who forbid him from seeing his mother one last time when the frontotemporal dementia had defeated her, he didn't get annoyed at his dick of a teacher Mr. Harris for unnecessary detentions and Principle Argent, Allison's grandfather, had to spring him, it took Jackson and Greenburg a whole forty five minutes of non-stop insults and shoving to receive a single irritated huff and swat from Stiles, he didn't get worked up.</p><p> </p><p>So Stiles is a clean slate of feeding off other peoples' happiness, but the one person whose smile he could not echo, who when he kisses his girlfriend Stiles wants to fucking die, who when he grins, Stiles wants to bottle that smile up and keep it for himself.</p><p>Derek Hale.</p><p>Stiles doesn't hate easily, but goddamn, does he fucking hate Derek's girlfriend Paige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and is subject to changes and also hiatus.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read, i hope you enjoy.
> 
> Title taken from Union J's "Last Goodbye"

Stiles didn't hate easily, he tolerated his dad mucking up his coffee _every single morning_ , he didn't comment when Erica and Scott took the Jeep on a joy ride and scratched the paint job, he didn't even glare at the doctor who forbid him from seeing his mother one last time when the frontotemporal dementia had defeated her, he didn't get annoyed at his dick of a teacher Mr. Harris for unnecessary detentions and Principle Argent, _Allison's grandfather_ , had to spring him, it took Jackson and Greenburg a _whole twenty five minutes_ of non-stop insults and shoving to receive a single irritated huff and swat from Stiles, _he didn't get worked up_.

He was _Stiles Stilinski_ , nothing but delayed dates of new episodes of Game of Thrones and cancelled upgrades with his Avatar on his video game console got Stiles disgruntled, and that wasn't even for very long.

He could always be distracted by tea or marathoning Rookie Blue or cooking and baking for his friends, and sometimes when he's up for it, Jackson and Danny would convince him to practice lacrosse with them.

So Stiles considered himself to be a chilled out guy, who was practically always excited for somebody, somewhere, he saw it as, okay you know what, somewhere someone is being asked out by their crush, somewhere a teenager just got followed by their idol, someone just won a thousand dollars, somebody else was living their dream or facing their fears and being triumphant.

Might as well be happy for them, and yes, somebody else's house just burnt down, somebody's dad just had a heart attack, another person had a mortgage to pay off, somebody else was in serious debt, somebody just committed suicide _but why dwell on that_ when somebody else just got engaged or fell in love or just graduated.

So Stiles was a clean slate of feeding off other peoples' happiness, but the one person whose smile he could not echo, who when he kissed his girlfriend Stiles wants to _fucking die_ , who when he grinned, Stiles wanted to bottle that smile up and keep it for himself.

_Derek Hale._

Stiles doesn't hate easily, but goddamn, does he _fucking hate Derek's girlfriend_ **Paige.**

 

**•**

**•**

**•**

"Derek man, hey uh hi." The Stilinski kid fiddled with his phone, locking and unlocking it until he looked up and met Derek's gaze. He froze and mumbled something before ducking his head and blushing.

"Um, hello, and what?" Derek marked his chapter and tugged the earphones playing soft hums and carefully constructed ballads and fixing his windblown hair.

"Well my birthday is this Friday, and I was erm, well not me specifically but Jackson and Danny and Scott and the guys were just wondering if you wanted to come, not out of obligation or like as a birthday gift but like oh! You don't have to bring me a gift, we don't even know each other but my dad says it's rude to show up empty handed, not that i'm forcing you to get me a present. I just, you can come, you're like invited, yes that's the word. You're _invited_." Stiles stuttered and Derek couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face.

"Where?"

Stiles brightened, "My house? The new one, it's on Axe-"

"I know the Avenue, it's on the corner right? The wraparound with the cool porch? Property near the Preserve? With the lake in the backyard?" Derek bit into his apple and glanced around for Paige, she was probably in the library or music room, then she would forget to eat and Derek would have to deal with an irate girlfriend.

He stifled a groan.

Stiles nodded enthusiastically.

"What time?"

"Come anytime you want, i'll be there from- erm I live there…so i'll be there from…when i get home i er, well it officially starts at about 10:30."

Derek couldn't help the surprised expression, he needed clarification, "Ten-thirty PM?"

"Affirmative."

Derek's brow climbed almost without his permission, he'd have considered this _birthday party_ to have started at 5 and end at 8 promptly.

Sheriff's kid and all that jazz.

"A little late for your tastes hmm?"

A devilish smile adorned Stiles face and Derek's crotch twitched in interest.

"You have no idea about my _tastes_."

Derek hummed in reply, intrigued now and almost disappointed when the wolfish grin was replaced by puppy-like enthusiasm.

"So you'll be there?" Stiles looked hopeful and honestly, it _urged_ Derek to **_fuck him up_** and _ruin_ that oblivious and loosely happy expression.

And if that made Derek cruel and twisted, so be it.

Derek chewed on his apple, contemplating in silence and finally settled on, "I'll see."

Stiles fucking _beamed_ like Derek's personal ray of sunshine.

Derek tilted his head up then, a clear dismissal when Paige plopped beside him, tugging his collar until he turned his lips up for a kiss and was delighted by the unexpected aggressive lick into his mouth and fisting into his hair, he _just_ coiffed it up though and he growled internally.

She pulled back after a moment and laughed at his pleased expression. "I'm definitely on board for more PDA." he waggled his eyebrows but her eyes wasn't on him, he followed her gaze to find Stiles still standing there, fists clenched and a _murderous_ expression directed at Paige, he automatically slid a protective arm around her waist.

Stiles eyes tracked the movement and he looked fierce with flashing eyes and _goddamn if Derek wasn't attracted to that._

They both ignored his presence, which erm, _excuse_ _them_.

"Paige." Stiles greeted, his voice was like ground nails and broken bones, rusty and unforgiving.

"Stiles." Paige returned, cool and indifferent.

"Think about Friday. Take care Derek." Stiles met Derek's eyes, there was nothing but pure and unadulterated _loathing_

When Stiles turned and disappeared through the cafeteria doors Lydia and Isaac followed him out a few moments later.

Derek looked at Paige expectant and she had the decency to blush at her blatant act of possessiveness, Derek didn't really know how to feel about this considering all his jealous acts and ridiculous marking and nosing at her collarbones but it was obvious she felt abashed and guilty and he was going to _milk_ the situation for all it was worth. Derek snorted to himself, his puns were simply not appreciated enough.

He dumped his lunch and novel into his satchel before linking their hands and walking them to the empty classroom that had the tendency to echo but was almost always devoid of activity and it was lunch.

People weren't normally occupying the area.

"You're so horny Der." Paige teased but she was the one that pushed him against the door and bit his earlobe, his eyelids fluttered and he groaned, submitting to the pain-pleasure.

Paige pushed him inside the derelict room and stopped to check her phone before she stiffened and glanced behind her.

"What is it? Someone there?" Derek asked, uncomfortably hard in his restricting boxers, he was leaking precum, felt the damp material press against his boner, making him shift with the discomfort of wearing vaguely moist clothes.

She looked at him and he caught the tail end of her grin, she stalked to him, long strides of a predator on a hunt.

"The door, Paige."

"No, I don't care, I want _everyone_ to see me, how _desperate_ I am for you." She sank to her knees and pulled his zipper down while Derek deliberated.

His mom would be very disappointed in him and Laura and his twin, Cora would tease him relentlessly and mercilessly for being a teenager that literally could not keep it in his pants.

He was just about to tell Paige to close the fucking door when she took him into her mouth, swallowing deep and tightening her cheeks around his shaft, giving him a channel for friction.

All thoughts of public blowjobs and humiliation or his coach discovering them in this compromising position left, felt like Paige had sucked his brain out through his dick.

He curled his fingers into her smooth and silky dark reddish hair, the potential that anybody could walk in through the open door, hear Paige's hum around his cock, overheard Derek's desperate moans only served to turn Derek on more, his hips jerked and Paige choked, he fucked deeper, this wild act of risky actions was so arousing, unfamiliar and dangerous.

Derek's eyes clenched as he imagined _Stiles_ walking in, right this second now, to see Paige being a whore, such a fucking slut for him, the visual, along with Paige tonguing his slit and massaging his balls, fisting the span of him she couldn't fit into his mouth, Derek saw black with the crest of his orgasm

Paige swallowed him, and he felt boneless.

Euphoria, absolute ecstasy swept his veins, coursed through his core, consuming him in heat and writhing tugs and saliva.

He was empty now, strung out and dried.

He was satisfyingly exhausted, muscles sore and unbelievably smug, he hauled her up onto a desk as soon as she had kissed the head of his cock, tucked him into his underwear and zipped his piss-slit up again.

He kissed her, long and deep, tasting the musk of himself and the cinnamon heady aroma along with the nutmeg of her mouth.

Her face was flushed and tears smudged her makeup, she had never looked so **wanton**.

"What was that, and why don't we do that all the time?" Derek probed, nuzzling her ear and cupping her cheek.

She reddened and then muttered softly,"I got clingy because of Stiles and I just-"

Derek laughed, surprised that a boy Derek had barely glanced at a handful of times had sparked a fiery fervor in her. She looked concerned now, "Derek, I left the door open because Stiles would see us-"

Derek laughed harder, she had _wanted_ Stiles to see them?

He might have underestimated the lengths she would take to stake her mark, nevertheless he enjoyed the potential voyeurism.

"I don't care about the _possibility_ of Stiles seeing us being a normal couple, baby."

He entwined their hands and picked up his and her bags. "No Derek you don't understand, he _saw_ -"

"Enough, Paige!" he was getting irritated with her nagging now, grateful when she fell silent beside him, brushed her thumb across his wrist and he calmed down.

As they rounded the passage and hall of classes, he heard strange hiccuping sounds and garbled gasps.

He spied Stiles sitting on the stairs, head bowed and body wracking.

Danny, Isaac, Jackson and Lydia sat around him, brushing their fingers over his back and temple and kissing his forehead and carding their hands through his hair.

Derek felt the inexplicable urge to rip their fingers off and feed it to them, he shook these possessive thoughts off, he was curious as to why Stiles was crying, in public no less.

He considered going over there just to check up on him, Paige and him would have to walk passed the group to access the parking lot and his car.

_Might as well._

Also, Paige's fingers tightened incrementally on his.

_He might enjoy this newfound selfish streak in her._

As the shadow of his bulky figure and Paige's petite shape fell over Stiles and blocked the sun, he and his friends glanced up, Stiles looked horrible, all the sunshine and keenness Derek regarded as the norm for the teenager drawn from his face, leaving it splotchy and pale, moles and beauty spots stark against the white pigment of his complexion.

His mouth fell open and they were **red** and puffy and glistening, _jesus those lips were definitely made for-_ Paige squeezed tighter, like she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"D'rek" Stiles sounded _wrecked_ , voice rough and gravelly and with the tears in his eyes, mouth slick with spit and that voice, yup, _boner_.

Too soon after his orgasm, it _hurt_.

His dick made a valiant effort to harden and blood rushed to his crotch in a painful throb but Stiles looked _broken_ and Derek cared just a little bit okay?

"You a'right?"

Paige was mute and Stiles nodded, some energy returning and Derek wasn't the _absolute_ Devil and he couldn't just walk away with those expectant whiskey and honey eyes on his back.

So he nodded,released his girlfriend's hand and crouched to ruffle Stiles hair while his friends and Paige watched with growing apprehension.

"See you on Friday."

Stiles _glowed_ and _preened_ causing Derek to smile, not smirk and flash his canines. An actual genuine smile that nobody but Stiles could see and it looked like Stiles just had the breath punched out of him, "You look good in red, and I like the long hair, take care champ." Derek muttered loud enough for Stiles, he flushed and his bourbon orbs _gleamed_ and _glimmered_ like Derek had gifted him a horcrux and allowed him eternal life.

Stiles nodded wordlessly, a gesture to convey he'd heard Derek.

Derek stood and appraised the other teenagers who wore varied expressions of satisfaction.

"Derek." Paige whined.

Oh.

He'd almost forgotten she was present and the group tensed.

He nodded his farewell as they walked to his Camaro, when he slid behind the wheel Paige turned to him with a carefully blank expression, "You're not going for his party."

Derek reversed and turned on the radio, humming and crooning to his instrumental playlist. "

Really?" he asked, mocking.

Her face twisted, " _You're not_."

He shrugged, "Okay."

She nodded, satisfied and settled into the leather seat.

What Derek did was his own business, if he wanted to go to a fucking birthday party, he would very well go to a goddamn birthday party.

And besides, Derek reasoned with himself, this was a time for celebrating a milestone in Stiles' year, an important and a notable turning point in Stiles life.

Very very significant, yes, cannot miss it.

Nope, Stiles was now a big boy, a _man_.

Derek paused, another thought suddenly occurring to him;

 

_How old was Stiles again?_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still hanging in there and following this, yOU deserve a sextape and some hella expensive chocolate.

 

 

On thursday afternoon in his Econ class, Derek realized he was fucked. Well, truly and thoroughly fucked. Like Paige was last night, Derek thought smugly and shook his head to dispel those thoughts.

 

 _Focus_.

Shit. He was so screwed.

 

"Uh, Coach?" Derek raised his right hand tentatively and Finstock beamed, he adored Derek.

 

"What's up, Vic?" Coach called Derek 'Vic' which was short for victor after Derek had claimed the winning goal last December's league.

 

"I can't make practice today." Derek tried to be airy and non plussed about it but coach was legit gonna have his dick attached to his lacrosse pole if he skipped practice.

 

"What? Why? Did Greenburg do something? I swear to god i'm gonna beat that boy one day, he's gonna push and on my mother's grave i'm gonna do it." Coach fixed Greenburg with a look so terrifying even Derek leaned back in his seat. The entire class stared baffled and horrified as Finstock processed his words and threw them all a disgusted look, "Not _literally_."

Yeah. And they were the nutty ones.

 

"It wasn't Greenburg. Wait," Derek considered, "now that i think about it he was being very shady on Tuesday's practice." Derek's eyes glinted.

"Detention for you Greenburg, you shady little shit!" Coach bellowed instantly.

 

Greenburg glared, "He's only doing this because he knows I like Cora, he's such a dic-"

"Coach." Derek drawled and Greenburg was settled with a seven minute rant (with actual screaming in his face and the tips of his hair probably reddening with humiliation).

 

Derek caught Greenburg's eye and winked. Someone next to Greenburg choked.

Stiles.

 

Derek quickly identified him and quirked a brow.

Stiles flushed and waved.

 

Derek didn't reciprocate (Derek told himself it was not just the wave).

 

"Vic, what's the matter?" Finstock asked, looking somewhat concerned.

Derek shrugged, "Dinner with the in-laws."

 

Paige had been annoying him about meeting them and jesus fuck, _okay_ , but only in return for a handjob.

They'd quickly come to an agreement after that.

 

The kid at the table in front of him coughed harshly and whipped around to stare behind Derek.

 

"Derek's having supper with the Sheriff?" He gasped, sounding horrified and elated at the same time.

Derek spat, " _Wh_ -"

"Awh, yes! I've been rooting for Bilinski and Vic." Finstock crowed.

 

"What the fuck, Scott? _No_!" Derek turned to see Stiles' burning face and burying it on his table.

Like an ostrich.

Just because you can't see us doesn't mean we can't see you humiliate yourself, Derek thought wryly.

Derek lost himself in class chatter; _that fringe looks_ ** _amaze_** _, ohmygOd that color totally suits you, why the fuck does she have more followers than me? i'm funnier_ and a flurry of other incessant jabber that spurted from angsty and conceited teenagers

 

"Stiles!" A high voice called and Derek turned his head slightly to enable himself to hear clearly.

 

"You coming over tonight? My parents aren't here." The tone was lascivious and hinting at coy.

 

"No." Stiles deadpanned.

 

Derek couldn't help his curiosity and snuck a glance, the girl was staring in disbelief at Stiles' blank face.

 

"Wh-? But?" She stuttered, clearly thrown off by the rejection.

 

"I said no, Heather." And that was that.

Derek couldn't help but feel pleased and slightly smug, then shook the feeling harshly.

 

 

Boyd shot him a concerned look, then focused back on whatever worksheet he had in front of him. Hah, lies. Derek could see his phone in his lap and by that smile, yeah.

 _Erica_.

He texted Paige, confirming the time and reservations at the restaurant.

 

He'd agreed to a restaurant setting specifically because if he died there'd be witnesses. Not that he couldn't handle himself but damn it, Paige's dad was his Physics teacher and he needed all the advantage he could milk from that.

 

Derek surreptitiously slipped his earphones in, taking care that his beanie covered the evidence and glanced around only to jerk when he saw Stiles had a red cord peeking out from his tuft of hair. His head was rocking back and forth slightly, the only indication he wasn't focused on Demand and Supply.

 

Derek smirked to himself, maybe this kid wasn't an untainted as he'd originally assumed.

 

_******* _

Derek flung his backpack and climbed into the Camaro and hopped in, just as he released the clutch he remembered he hadn't asked his sisters if they needed the car later. Now don't get Derek confused, the car was solely his but out of the kindness of his heart he generously allowed them to use it. He locked the vehicle and walked around the quad, searching for their dark hair that Derek simply called brown and red but his sisters snarled and corrected him _"Brunette and auburn."_

 

So he simply shrugged and wisely abstained from defining anything about them ("my eyes are _caramel_ not _chocolate_!" "my favourite colour is _violet_ not _purple_!").

 

He jerked when he found them, sitting under the rare albino redwood tree. Cora's head was pillowed on Stiles's chest and Laura was on her stomach, head thrown back, looking pleased by whatever Stiles was explaining with wild hand movements and large gestures.

 

Derek was struck by how comfortable they looked with each other, easy touches and relaxed teasing.

He approached them, hesitantly.

 

He was unaware that Stiles and his sisters knew of each other's existences, let alone were so acquainted with each other. Laura and Cora never mentioned him to Derek.

 

Cora caught his eye and smiled, beckoning him forward.

 

"Hey Der." His twin greeted, he watched with barely concealed interest as Stiles stopped dead and went rigid. All the Hales stared with amusement as he spluttered and dropped the iced tea he was drinking. He flushed and mumbled something while grabbing his bag. Stiles brushed a kiss across Laura's temple and laughed when Cora scrunched up her face, disgruntled. He pecked her cheek and took off, it wasn't long before he was swarmed with his Junior classmates. He found Scott and they clasped shoulders and raced each other to the ice cream stand.

 

"What's up?" Laura sat up, and brushed grass from her jeans.

 

Derek shrugged, "I was going to gym and i wanted to know if you needed the car later." He hold up the keys and raised a brow.

 

"Isaac will give me a ride, we need to work on our project about Planned Economic Systems and their origins. Fuck you very much Russia, 1991." Cora said and flicked her hair, annoyed.

"It's date night, Jordan will pick me up." Laura murmured, frowning at the grass stains on her pale jeans.

 

"Alright. I'll see you guys after dinner." Derek pocketed the keys.

"Der, wait. I forgot my purse on my dresser, can i have a ten?" Cora asked, Derek fished a spare twenty and dropped into her lap with a kiss to the crown of her head.

 

As he walked across the parking lot he heard loud laughs, he turned and found Stiles and Scott sitting on the hood of a pre 1983 CJ-5 model dusty blue Jeep with a hoard of Freshman, Sophomore and even Senior classmates all cheering and laughing manically.

 

 

Curiosity spurred him forward and he walked closer.

"C'mon Stiles," somebody crowed, "tell us a number?"

Stiles grinned and shook his head, "I think it's tacky to count."

 

 

Derek frowned, what were they talking about?

"We just wanna know how many people you slept with, dammit Stiles!"

Stiles smirked, "Men or women?"

 

Derek stiffened, seriously? Stiles had been with both? Derek had assumed he was a heterosexual virgin.

 

Hmm… interesting.

Derek caught Scott's eye and gave a half smile, turned around and drove to the Westminscers Mall.

 

 _Stiles' birthday_ well fuck, he should have brought backup.

 

Paige would want some fucking gift as well, being the high maintenance girlfriend that she was, Derek felt gloomy when he thought of her.

 

Being with her was a chore nowadays, a duty rather than a relationship he _wanted_  to be in.

 

He phoned Lydia, she was acceptable to interact with.

 

"Who do you want because i'm not giving you my Econ notes, why don't you ask Mumford and Sons the answers to the activity because that's who you were paying attention to in class." Lydia sounded airy and as if she had just spritzed herself with perfume when in reality she was probably in a onesie watching Geordie Shore.

 

"Stiles' birthday." Derek sighed.

 

"Ah. Alright. Pull up his twitter, check his Facebook interests. He's a big fan of photography, he has this hipster blog and an Instagram account that's vintage and grunge, talk to Scott and maybe even speak to Stiles. Big Rich Texas is on, goodbye." Lydia snapped her gum and hung up.

 

Well that certainly was helpful, Derek ambled towards Starbucks and ordered a chai tea, tapped into their free wifi and settled in the couch with a brownies. He pulled up Stiles' Instagram account and scrolled through, being careful not to accidentally like a picture posted over sixteen weeks ago. The struggle of concealing the stalker tendencies.

 

Derek wandered through record shops and vintage retailers and eventually wound up at Spiral. He grinned, this may be perfect.

 Derek realized a portion of him wanted Stiles to be most appreciative of his gift, to gape and awe and show it off, to love what Deeek presented him with.

 

Derek tried to shrug it off but it lingered like a stench at the back of his mind.

 

He wanted Stiles to _appreciate_ him.

Derek was beginning to value Stiles' opinion. Oh damn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Good or bad, reviews are always welcome.
> 
> (Owing to the fact that i recently saw One Direction live- twice, like on two seperate occasions, hell yeah- and i'm not dealing so well with Post Concert Depression, i regret to inform you that the next chapter may be delayed by a few weeks. I apologize and sincerely hope you stick with this story and i hope to make the wait worth it. Again, i am so sorry but i do plan to write and edit as soon as i possibly can)
> 
> LongLiveSterek xx Lutz

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a tweet at @alphaandhuman or just shoot me a hi! Reviews are welcome, please be patient with me and my updating system because as I write, I post. This is a genuine WIP.


End file.
